slasherfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Слэшер (сериал)/Вскоре узришь глазами своими
«Вскоре узришь глазами своими» (анг. Soon Your Own Eyes Will See, Скоро ваши собственные глаза будут видеть) — восьмая и заключительная серия первого сезона сериала «Слэшер». Впервые была показана 15 апреля 2016 года. Аннотация Спустя несколько месяцев после кровавых событий городок Уотерберри, кажется, начинает наконец-то приходить в себя. Горожане готовятся к празднованию Хэллоуина, дела у галлереи Сары начинают идти в гору. Но секрет Палача слишком велик, чтобы долго оставаться загадкой. И вот полиция уже арестовывает убийцу. Шокированная Сара не может поверить в то что полиция поймала настоящего маньяка. И к сожалению она оказывается права, теперь её ожидает смертельная схватка с тем кто убил её родных и друзей. Синопсис серии Оказывается в детстве Кэм убил свою мать. Город Уотербери готовится к празднованию Хэллоуина. Алан находит у Кэма шкатулку с сувенирами жертв маньяка и Кам убивает его и подкидывает шкатулку в дом Беннеттов. Когда Сара обнаруживает её, Дилана арестовывают по подозрению в убийствах. Кэм сближается с Сарой, признаётся ей в любви и переходит к интиму. Просматривая альбом летнего лагеря, Сара видит рисунок Кэма, который напоминает рисунки палача. Её подозрения подтверждаются, когда она, пробравшись в его дом, находит останки Алана и окровавленный нож. Сара забирает этот нож и на хэллоуинской вечеринке Робина ранит Кама, который тем же самым ножом ударяет Сару и Робина. Сара аытается укрыться в своём доме, но Кэм догоняет её там и снова наносит удар ножом. Однако Сара, вместе с Диланом, одерживают над ним верх и мучительно убивают его перерезав ему горло. А четыре недели спустя помирившиеся Сара и Дилан покидают Уотербери. Робин, продающий их дом, показывает его покупателям пока их маленькая дочь убивает во дворе бродячую кошку. Описание серии 1996 год. Зритель видит происходящее сквозь маску. Это мальчик в маске свиньи входит в спальню своих родителей. Разбуженная мать вздрагивает и, испугавшись, просит мальчика проснуться. Оказывается это Кэм, и он ходит во сне. Также он писается несмотря на то, что уже не маленький. Сьюзен, его мама, ругает мальчика, говоря, что он ведёт себя совсем как маленький ребёнок. Когда она ведет его обратно в его комнату, Кэм толкает её и она падает вниз по лестнице. Пока Алан бежит к своей жене, он снимает маску и продолжает свой путь в свою комнату. На его лице играет улыбка. Наши дни. У Сары канун дня рождения. Кэм вместе с ней вырезает тыкву к Хэллоуину. После всего, что они пережили, кажется, что все наконец-то успокоилось. За это неспокойное время между ними явно укрепилась их дружеские отношения и теперь они готовы стать к друг другу ближе. У сариной галереи дела идут отлично. Правда её клиенты все, похоже, одержимы своей этой историей с убийствами. В галерею заглядывает Робин, он приносит ей приглашение на его хэллоуинскую вечеринку, которую он решает организовать в честь Джастина. Сара не очень настроена принимать приглашение, но Робин всё равно надеется на её присутствие. Дома Кэм делает отжимается от пола. Он без рубашки и видно насколько он физически развит. Его отец Алан пытается с ним поговорить об его отношениях с Сарой. Он считает что его сын торопится и не понимает как он так быстро пережил утрату супруги. На что Кэм замечает что со дня её смерти прошло уже три месяца. Когда его отец начинает говорить о пристойности, Кэмерон напоминает ему о его мазохистских увлечениях за что получает оплеуху. В ответ Кэм отправляет отца на пол, а потом как ни в чём не бывало, даже не помогаю подняться старику, предлагает ему подбросить того в город. Алан отказывается. После того, как Кэм уходит, Алан поднимается и начинает рыться в его комнате. В итоге он обнаруживает в шкафу шкатулку с ужасающими сувенирами. Открыв её, он плачет закусив ладонь. В сарину галерею приходит Дилан, он умоляет её вернуться, говорит что порвал все связи Лизой, что отказался от блестящей карьеры и выполнил всё что хотела Сара. Но Сара не хочет с ним разговаривать и просит его уйти. За их диалогом, через улицу, наблюдает Кэм, он явно недоволен тем, что Дилан продолжает предпринимать попытки вернуть Сару. Тут он получает сообщение от Алана, который просит его о встречи в церкви. В церкви Алан начинает разговаривать с Кэмом таким образом, что Кэмерон понимает, что его отец знает обо всём. Алан предлагает ему просить прощения вместе с ним у Бога. Алан начинает молиться за Кэм, но Кэм хватает его за шею и душит со слезами на глазах. Когда отец замирает, Кэмерон в отчаянии кричит, что больше никто не должен был умереть. Дилан публикует в своей газете пространную статью, в которой он кается в том, что разрушил свой брак своей же гордостью. Сара соглашается встретиться с Диланом и они гуляют вместе обсуждая свои отношения. Дилан говорит что рад что они приехали в этот город, так как он избавил его от той лжи. Сара восхищается его жестом, но она все еще не готова вновь довериться Дилану. Между тем, прочитав статью Дилана, Кэм проникает в дом Сары и после этого Сара, перебирая вещи, обнаруживает в спортивной сумке ту самую деревянную коробку. В ней она находит помимо жутких сувениров газетные статьи об убийствах. Дилана немедленно арестовывают прямо в его офисе. Дилан арестован за убийства Палача. Кэм приходит к Саре, чтобы успокоить ее. Она не понимает, почему Дилан оставил эту шкатулку так, словно хотел, чтобы её нашли и его поймали. Кэм рассказывает о своих чувствах к Саре и говорит, что они связались не с теми, говорит что должен был ждать её. Они целуются, а затем переходят к бурному и быстрому сексу. Когда всё заканчивается Кэм предлагает провести вечер совместно, но Сара говорит, что хочет побыть одна. В полицейском участке Кэм представляет Дилану доказательства, но Дилан всё отрицает. Кэмерон оставляет того в камере на всю ночь. Сара, продолжая перебирать вещи, находит старый альбом из своего детства, альбом будней летнего лагеря в котором она познакомилась с Кэмом. Рассматривая его фотографию в альбоме Сара замечает набросок, который он держит в руках. Сара понимает, что это выглядит знакомо, и сравнивает его с одним из рисунков палача. Сходство между работами поразительное. В эту ночь Сара отправляется в пустой дом семьи Хенри. В подвале дома она обнаруживает забрызганную кровью раковину и большой охотничий нож. А также части тела Алана в чёрном пластиковом мешке. Сара немедленно набирает номер 911, но кажется на той стороне её отвечает сам Кэмерон. Она вешает трубку и подбирает нож. На вечеринке Робин выступает с речью, пытаясь почтить память Джастина, когда на неё неожиданно заявляется Сара. Она подходит к Кэмерону и предлагает ему выйти на улицу. Она затаскивает его в угол и начинает целоваться с ним. Пока Кэм пытается понять в чём же дело Сара вытаскивает спрятанный там нож и бьёт его в живот. В этот момент Робин приходит посмотреть, что происходит, и Кэм, вытащив из себя нож, наносит удар в грудь Робину. Сара кричит. Кэм полоснул её по руке. Сара бросается на утёк, а Кам следом за ней. Тем временем, адвокат вызванный Диланом просто и изящно добивается его освобождения: полиция обязана предоставить обвинение или отпустить и так как шериф не на месте обвинение выдвинуть некому. Сара прибегает в свой дом. Она укрывается внутри и звонит в полицию, но Кэм прорывается через дверь. Тогда Сара запирается наверху, но Кэм ломится в дверь. Появляется Дилан и валит Кэма на землю. Но Кэм всё равно одерживает верх, однако, Сара успевает сжать вниз по лестнице. Кэм же догоняет её у самой двери и, схватив за волосы, бросает её на землю. Он ударяет её ножом и теперь Сара лежит на полу где погибла её мать и истекает кровью. Кэм ложится рядом с ней и рассказывает ей о том, как он впервые увидел ее в лагере и как был поражен её чистотой. Он садится на нее и говорит, что очень сожалеет, прежде чем вновь заносит нож. Но Сара лупит его урной с прахом Бренды, до которой ей удалось дотянуться. Сара подбирает его нож, подходит к двери, запирает её и вновь возвращается к Кэму. Когда она заносит нож над ним, наверху лестницы появляется Дилан и умоляет её не делать этого. Он говорит ей, что она не убийца. Но трясущаяся Сара просит его помочь ей. И Дилан помогает: он держит Кэмерона пока Сара рассказывает ему, что она не помнит их встречи с ним в лагере (Кэм воспринимает это как серьезный удар) и бьёт ножом в живот Кэма снова и снова, напоминая ему о всех людях, которых она потеряла из-за него. Прибывшая полиция стучит в дверь, но Сара наносит последний удар: Дилан запрокидывает Кэму голову, а Сара перерезает ему горло. Четыре недели спустя. Сара и Дилан стоят возле дома и прощаются с Робином: они уезжают и передают дом Робину на продажу. Сара обнимает Робина, прежде чем садится в машину и уезжает с Диланом, чтобы начать новую главу своей жизни. Вернувшись в дом, Робин приводит семью, чтобы показать его. Дочь семьи замечает кота у дома она нежно подбирает его и, поглаживая, с огромным удовольствием ломает коту шею. После она входит в дом, чтобы присоединиться к своей семье, сказав им, что чувствует себя здесь «идеально». Смерти Интересные факты * Название серии отсылает к 106-108 строчкам Ада Данте Алигьери которые на английском выглядят так: ::: And the Master said to me: “''Soon you will be'' w''here your own eyes will see'' the source and cause and give you their own answer to the mystery.” :: А на русском так: :::И вождь: "Ты вскоре будешь приведен В то место, где, узрев ответ воочью, Постигнешь сам, чем воздух возмущен". Категория:Сериал «Слэшер» Категория:«Слэшер»: серии первого сезона